


Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink)

by Mx_Potato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Error no sabe que es padre, Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Ink papá de PaperJam, M/M, Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Potato/pseuds/Mx_Potato
Summary: Paper Jam había tenido curiosidad por saber quien era su padre desde que Ink le explicó que, a diferencia de otros monstruos, él era fruto de dos papásAhora, tratará de averiguar la identidad de este y saber que sucedió para que esto se separaran...¿Como reaccionará ante la verdad?
Relationships: Errorink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

El pequeño Paper Jam se encontraba jugando con Frisk en un lado mientras Ink trataba de solucionar los problemas que habían ocurrido en Haventale.

Mientras el rey Asgore le explicaba a Ink lo sucedido, Paper Jam observaba como Toriel mimaba a Chara. Veía como Frisk y Asriel la llamaban Mamá y tenía curiosidad de por qué hacían eso, de por qué él no tenía una mamá.

Tras solucionar todo lo que tenían que hacer allí, Ink abrió un portal hacia la dimensión donde estos dos vivían.

Al llegar, se encontraban en una sala dentro de una casa de Ink había construido para ambos. Nuestro querido pintor estaba alegre de haber podido ayudar a los de Haventale y que su hijo hubiese podido jugar con otros niños, pero cuando le vio pudo observar que este estaba triste, lo cual lo desconcertó de inmediato . 

—¿Paper, estas bien?— Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y el pequeño le miró con ojos tristes

—Papi, ¿por que yo no tengo mamá?— Ink se sorprendió de esa pregunta, pero en el fondo él sabia que tarde o temprano, Paper Jam querría saber de donde venía

—Cielo, tu no tienes mamá por que no eres como los demás niños— Ink le hablaba con delicadeza, este tema era tan difícil para el pequeño como para él 

—¿Por que? No lo entiendo... — El pobre Jam parecía que fuese a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento y eso le dolía a Ink

—Bueno, eso es por que a diferencia de los otros niños, tu no naciste de una mamá y un papá...— Dijo Ink algo nervioso

—¿N-no?— El pequeño se restregaba los ojos tratando de evitar llorar

—No, tu naciste de dos papás— Paper Jam se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de su papá intrigado por lo que le decía

—¿Dos papás?— Pregunto ahora curioso y confundido, aún así parecía más tranquilo

—Exacto, dos papás—

—Entonces, ¿donde esta papá?— 

Y en ese momento Ink se quedó petrificado, no estaba preparado para contarle a su hijo sobre su otro padre.

Continuó pensando como decírle delicadamente a Paper Jam sin que este se pusiera triste o pensase mal de lo ocurrido.

—Mira Paper, sobre tu otro papá... no quiero hablarlo ahora ¿vale?— Se sentía mal al ocultarle cosas a su hijo, pero la verdad le rompería el corazón. 

—¿Por que no?— Pregunto algo desconcertado. El pequeño no entendía el por qué de repente trataba de dejar el tema

—Porque no, ahora ve a lavarte las manos mientras hago la cena—

—Pero papi...— Trato de insistir el pequeño, más Ink no se dejó llevar con aquel puchero en el rostro de su hijo

—Ahora— Dijo de manera firme, dando el tema por zanjado

El pobre Paper se sentía regañado, su padre no le había hablado así desde que rompió aquel jarrón. Algo triste se fue a lavarse las manos, tal vez si era obediente su papá dejaría de estar enfadado con él.

Ink suspiro algo cansado, se sentía mal por haberle hablado así al pobre niño, pero empezaba a preguntar sobre temas sensibles para el pobre pintor.

Aquella noche la cena fue incómoda para ambos. Paper Jam jugueteaba tristemente con su comida mientras que el mayor lo miraba algo decaído. 

—¿No vas a comer nada?—

—No tengo hambre...—

—Esta bien, sube a lavarte los dientes y a ponerte el pijama mientras limpio esto y ahora voy a leerte un cuento, ¿vale?—

El esqueleto de colores oscuros asintió sin decir nada y subió las escaleras  



	2. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capitulo 2 - Wattpad

El joven esqueleto se encontraba dibujando en una mesa. Estaba confundido por la conversación que tuvo con su padre, ¿Por que no quería hablar de su papá?¿Habia dicho algo malo? 

El pobre no entendía por qué aquella reacción por parte se su padre y por qué le molestó que preguntase por su otro papá. Él ya era un niño grande y se merecía saberlo, por lo que tenia que investigar sobre quien era su otro papá, pero sin que su papi se enterara ya que este se podría volver a enfadar.

El pequeño de oscuros colores aprovechó que su padre le había dejado solo para atender unos problemas en Underworld, que, al ser tachado como peligroso, no le permitía ir con él; para comenzar la investigación sobre su otro papá.

Revisó los libros que había en la estantería, pero no encontraba nada interesante, solo algunos libros que Ink le solía leer para dormir y otros libros mas. Paper Jam pensó que, si su padre no quería que él se enterase, tal vez lo tenia escondido en su cuarto, por lo que se encaminó hacia la habitación del mayor.

La habitación de Ink tenia las paredes pintadas con los colores degradados de un atardecer, su cama era de tamaño matrimonial y sus sabanas eran de color azul claro, habían mesita de noche a los lados de la cama y una cómoda de madera de roble junto a un espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de un armario empotrado en la pared hecho del mismo material. En la repisa había una lampara, un reloj de alarma y una foto de ambos sonriendo.

La habitación no era nada que no hubiese visto antes, ya que muchas veces había dormido con su padre a causa de pesadillas u otras razones.

Él curioso niño decidió revisar por los cajones de la cómoda, pero solo encontraba ropa al igual que en él armario. Mientras revisaba por la mesita de noche logró encontrar una especie de diario, eso parecía justo lo que necesitaba, por lo que cogió el diario y se sentó sobre la cama para leerlo.

Al abrir las primeras paginas, vio como estas tenían cosas escritas y algunos dibujos en ellos, al principio hablaba sobre un pequeño Ink que se encontraba solo en mitad de la nada. A Papel Jam le pareció un poco triste, ya que él al menos tenia su papá y una casa, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando. 

Continuó pasando las páginas pasando por algunos comentrios aburridos sobre AUs hasta que en estas se empezaban a hablar de un tal Error, al parecer ese era un amigo de su papá con el que se llevaba muy bien, pero a la vez se peleban mucho. 

Al pequeño no le sonaba haber oído hablar de él antes. 

A medida que iba pasando las paginas el diario comenzaba a hablar de cosas que no entendía como una especie de acuerdo y otras cosas variadas, ¿Su papi había besado a aquel sujeto? Tal vez ese era su otro papi... 

Antes de poder continuar leyendo, se escuchó unos pasos acercase por el pasillo y él sonido de la puerta abrirse... 


	3. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capítulo 3 - Wattpad

Antes de que pudiese continuar leyendo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un preocupado Ink, quien al ver a su hijo con su diario cambió a un rostro enfadado. Papel Jam al verlo se puso nervioso y trató de ocultar el libro, pero ya era tarde.

—Paper Jam, ¿qué estas leyendo?— pregunto con algo de exigencia

—N-nada— El pobre niño estaba asustado, no quería que su padre se volviese enfadar con él y le terminase castigando.

—Paper, dame el libro—

—P-pero papá...—

—Paper, el libro, ahora— dijo ya enfadado el mayor ante la conducta que tenía últimamente su hijo

El pequeño, algo apenado, le entregó el libro a su padre, y este cambio su expresión a una calmada

—Lo siento papi—

—No pasa nada, solo no vuelvas a cogerlo ¿si? Este libro es especial de Papá y no debes tocarlo ¿Entendido?— dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la oscura cabecita del menor. Este solo asintió

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?— preguntó con inocencia Paper

—Si te portas bien si—

Paper Jam sonrió y abrazó a su padre, ya le haría preguntas sobre ese tal Error en otro momento.  


—No se que hacer...— Dijo el artista observando el café que tenia en sus manos

—¿Por que dices eso?—

—Estoy preocupado, Papel Jam no para de preguntar por su otro padre últimamente...—

—Ya sabias que acabaría sucediendo— Le comentó su amigo de colores pasteles mientras daba sorbos a su taza

—Si, pero no tan pronto...— Suspiro cansado y observó a su hijo jugar felizmente —No se que voy a decirle—

—¿Tal vez la verdad?— Comentó mientras le miraba con un tono de obviedad y levantaba una de sus inexistentes cejas

—No puedo, eso le destrozaría el corazón. No quiero que pierde ese brillo de la infancia tan pronto...— 

En el fondo, no quería que lo perdiese nunca, pero sabia que esas cosas no se podían evitar. Tarde o temprano uno debe madurar...

—Tal vez... Pero tarde o temprano debe saber la verdad y lo que **él** os hizo— Dijo Dream pronunciando el él con algo de rencor

—Lo se, a mi me dolió mucho, pero tampoco quiero que Paper odie a su padre...—

—Yo no digo que lo odie, solo que sepa lo cretino que es—

Dijo con un tono burlesco a lo que Ink respondió con una mueca de disgusto, ya que este seguía manteniendo algo de cariño por el padre de la criatura.

Antes de poder seguir discutiendo ambos Sans, se oyó una explosión a lo lejos. Todos giraron aterrados hacia donde provenía el sonido a excepción del menor, quien no entendía lo que sucedía.

Nightmare agarró al pequeño en sus brazos mientas le decía cosas para distraerlo y así evitar que se asustaste 

Mientras, el artista y su versión del universo de los sueños se miraron a los ojos con preocupación

—E-Es **é** **l**...—  
  



	4. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capítulo 4 - Wattpad

—E-Es **él**... — Dijeron ambos Sans al unisono

—¿Ves? Rompió vuestro tratado — El soñador tenia muy mal humor ya que ese cretino no solo estaba en su universo, sino que también vino a destruirlo

—Calmate. Nightmare y tu coged a Paper y poner a salvo a los monstruos. Yo iré a solucionar esto—

—Ink ¿estas seguro?—

—Tengo que detenerlo... No tengo tiempo para dejar a Paper en casa asi que tendréis que cuidarlo mientras peleo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejéis que se acerque ¿Entendido? — dijo el pintor con seriedad

Dream Sans asintió algo temeroso y se encaminó con prisa a cumplir el pedido de su amigo, mientras este corría en dirección contraria, a donde provenía la explosión, buscó al causante de aquel mal.

Ink se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba por suceder, ya que no lo había vuelto a ver desde hacia mucho tiempo, tal vez desde el nacimiento de su hijo...

Llegó a lo que parecía la sala del juicio, se rió para sus adentros, siempre terminaban peleando en aquella sala, aunque fuese de diferentes universos, siempre eran las mismas columnas las que sufrían los daños colaterales. 

Y como dedujo, **él** se encontraba ahí, delante suya, mirandole como si le hubiese estado esperando... Agarró su pincel algo nervioso y le miró con seriedad, no podía mostrarse débil delante suya. 

— **Error**...—

Su contrincante al verlo, de dedicó una sonrisa burlesca y preparó sus hilos.

—Un placer volver a verte, **Short** **y**...— 

Y tras esas palabras se abalanzó a atacarle  


El pobre Jammy se encontraba al borde del llanto. Se encontraba junto los demás monstruos en una "zona segura", Dream y Nigthmare vigilaban que todos se encontrasen bien y que no faltara nadie. El de tonos claros, miró al pequeño y trató de consolarlo mientras su hermano calmaba las masas.

—Hey Paper, tranquilizate ¿si? Tu papa va a estar bien, no te preocupes— Trato de sonreirle para calmarle, pero su preocupación solo le permitió hacer una mueca

—Pero no entiendo que pasa. Siempre que habían problemas me dejaba ir con él... ¿Por que ahora no me dejan? — el pequeño puso una cara que Dream sentía que se le rompía el corazón al verla

—Este problema es mas difícil que los demás... Ha aparecido un señor malo que quiere hacer daño a todos, pero tu papá no va a permitirlo—

—¿Y si le pasa algo a papi?—

—Eso no va a suceder, tu padre es muy fuerte—

El mayor le acarició la cabeza tratando de calmarle y se fue a ayudar a su hermano al cual parecía que se le iba descontrolando la situación 

Paper Jam, aun asustado por la situación y por estar rodeado de un monton de desconocidos, trató de no mantenerse muy lejos de los hermanos esqueleto. Cuando estuvo cerca empezó a escuchar su conversación, sabia que estaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada mas, sin contar que ellos estaban al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo y él quería saberlo.

—Dream, no se cuanto tiempo más podremos mantenerlos aquí estando yo cerca...— Dijo algo apenado el esqueleto de ropas oscuras

—No digas eso Nightmare, ellos te aprecian mucho. Y no se cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que estar aquí, las batallas entre esos dos pueden durar una eternidad...—

—Ha de haber alguna manera para poder ayudar a Ink—

—No lo creo, sabes que **Error** es muy peligroso. Y si vamos, solo estorbaremos y no quiero que salgas herido...—

—Esta bien, pero eso no quita mi preocupación—

Paper Jam dejó de prestar atención a su conversación. ¿Acaso habían dicho Error? Aquel nombre era el que aparecía en el diario de su papi, el nombre de aquel sujeto el cual podría ser su padre. Ilusionado, aprovechó que los dos hermanos estaban distraídos y se fugó en busca de su papá y su posible padre.  



	5. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capitulo 5 - Wattpad

Paper Jam se encontraba corriendo por aquel universo en busca de su papá y su posible otro padre. En su interior se libraba una batalla de sentimientos como nerviosismo, temor y ilusión. No tenia muy claro como debía reaccionar o que debía hacer, pero como niño que era solo se dejo llevar por sus emociones y siguió a donde su corazón le guiaba. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una zona donde empezaban a verse estragos. 

Habían cosas destruidas, polvo y pintura ocasional. Pudo reconocer que aquella tinta le pertenecía a su padre, por lo que no se encontraban muy lejos. Pero al ver aquel pasaje recordó lo que su tío Dream le había dicho: " _Ha aparecido_ ** _un señor malo_** _que quiere hacer daño a todos.._ " "... _sabes que_ _ **Error**_ _es muy_ _peligroso_..."

Aquello le hizo pararse en seco ¿Acaso su otro papá era malo?¿Acaso estaba poniéndose en peligro?¿Debería haber sido obediente y haberse quedado con sus tios? 

Tal vez fuese así, pero la duda le estaba matando y ya era muy tarde para retractarse, había llegado muy lejos como para rendirse ahora que estaba a punto de conseguir su cometido.

Caminó con sigilo y mas cuidado por las actuales ruinas de lo que hacia unos momentos había sido la sala del juicio, el pequeño era lo suficientemente listo para saber que estaba en tierra hostil y que debía ir con pies de plomo para no ser descubierto y lograr su objetivo.

Empezó a escuchar los sonidos de la batalla y asustado, corrió a esconderse tras los restos de una columna a observar. 

Y desde allí pudo ver todo lo le sucedía, Ink y Error estaban mano a mano en una pelea muy reñida. Jammy sentía una mezcla de miedo y admiración, pues nunca había visto al artista actuar de aquella manera. Decidió dejar de admirar a su papa y empezar a admirar al contrario lo cual de dejo perplejo, pues aquel esqueleto debía ser su otro padre por narices.

Entre ambos habías bastantes similitudes, la mas notable era el tono de sus huesos, un negro oscuro al igual que los suyos. En varias partes de su cuerpo y alrededores cercanos se podian observar varios "Errores" o gliches, que le hacían recordar sus partes de la cabeza que flotaban no muy lejos de su posición original. 

Podría seguir hablando de similitudes, pero volvió a la realidad cuando vio a Ink en él suelo sangrando y a Error acercándose de manera amenazante mientras sonreía de una manera algo perturbada

-—Heh... Al parecer te volviste mas débil durante este tiempo, ¿acaso perdíste la práctica? —

El pequeño Jammy se asusto al ver aquella escena y sin aguantar mas sus intintos corrió hasta su bastante moribundo padre

—¡Papi!— Lloriqueo el menor al llegar corriendo torpemente a su lado

Ambos mayores se quedaron en shock al ver al pequeño esqueleto ahí, en especial el destructor 

—¿Jammy? ¿Q-que haces aquí? D-deberias estar con tus tíos...— Ink alternaba su mirada entre su pequeño y su enemigo asustado y nervioso, aquel no era un buen momento para que ambos se conociesen. Aunque bueno, prefería que ese momento nunca hubiese llegado

—¿Papi?— Preguntó confundido Error mientras miraba a ambos y el menor abrazaba al esqueleto blanco

Algo molesto y un poco desconcertado, el destructor creo un portal y bufo mientras cruzaba este. Ink solo pudo verle desaparecer mientras su hijo ocultaba el rostro contra su ropa y lloraba. Odiaba verle así. 

—Ya paso Paper, papi esta bien...— Acarició la espalda del pequeño para calmarle y después limpio sus lágrimas antes de mirarle con seriedad —¿Por que viniste? Te dije que te quedases con Dream y Nigthmare— 

Él pequeño se puso nervioso y tragó saliva 

—Estoy castigado, ¿verdad?-—


	6. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capitulo 6 - Wattpad

Cuando llegaron a casa el ambiente era tenso, el silencio reinaba entre ellos y ninguno de los dos se dignó a decir palabra alguna. Desde lo ocurrido en Dreamtale ninguno de los dos dijo nada, a excepción de Ink quien le gritó una buena reprimenda al par de hermanos por haber dejado que Paper Jam se escapase y se expusiera al peligro.

El pequeño Jammy se sentó en el sofá a la espera de ser regañado y castigado por su padre, es cual no tardo en hacerlo.

—Paper Jam, sabes que lo que hiciste no esta bien. No hiciste lo que te pedí que hicieses y te expusiste ante el peligro—

Dijo con el ceño fruncido su padre, pero aquello no era justo, si no hubiese ido, su padre había sido herido. El pequeño comenzó a aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos de nuevo , no era justo que se enfadase con él.

Al ver aquello, Ink suspiro y suavizó su expresión. Él no quería hacer llorar a su hijo, solo hacerle consiente del peligro al que se había expuesto.

Se acercó a este lentamente con intención de calmarle, pues con solo ver la tinta que flotaba junto a su cráneo podía ver lo alterado que estaba el pequeño. Pero antes de decir siquiera nada, el pequeño salió corriendo para ir a encerrarse a su cuarto.

Ink suspiró con cansancio, aquel pequeño cada vez se le salia más de las manos.

El mayor se dirigió a ver a su hijo en la habitación, la cual al llegar estaba hecha un desastre, habían cosas rotas por todos lados y manchas de tinta por la pared, lo cual no le agradó ni una pizca a Ink, ese tipo de actitud era demasiado parecida a la de _**él**_

—¡Paper! ¿Se puede saber que haces!?—

—¡No es justo!— dijo el pequeño de ojos llorosos —¡No es justo!—

—¿El que no es justo? por que a mi no me parece justo que hayas hecho este desastre ni este comportamiento —

—¡No es justo que me castigues cuando te salve de que papá te hiciese daño! — Dijo molesto, pero al ver el rostro sorpresivo y casi temeroso de su padre, supo que la había fastidiado

—¿C-como sabes...? Quien te dijo eso, Jammy?—

—Pues no tu, papi. Tu nunca quieres hablar de papá y no es justo ¿Por que no me dejas saber de él?—

Dijo el pequeño ya calmado, más aun continuaba llorado. Ante aquello, a Ink se le partió el alma ver a su pequeño de aquella manera, siendo así que se acercó a él en busca de abrazarle y consolar su llanto.

—Hijo... Solo lo hago por tu bien... Papi lo único que quiso fue protegerte... —

El pequeño simplemente se acurrucó en los brazos de su padre, escuchando con atención sus palabras.

—¿P-protegerme de que?—

Ink suspiró, por fin había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad

—Mira... Tu padre es alguien muy inestable. Mientras que yo me dedico a cuidar y arreglar AUs, tu padre se dedicaba a destruirlas... Paper, yo no quiero que te haga daño a ti, ¿lo entiendes?—

—P-pero... si es mi papá ¿Por qué me haría daño? Tu no me haces daño...—

El artista sonrió levemente con cierta tristeza, su pequeño aun era muy inocente para algunas cosas. Lo acomodo mejor en su regazo y se dedico a acariciar su cráneo

—Pero él no es como papi. Además que no sabe que eres su hijo... —

Aquello le dio una señal de alerta al menor. ¿Era por eso que nunca vino a verle su padre, porque no sabia que lo era? No entendía el por qué de aquello, pero eso no se quedaría asi

—¿Y por qué no lo sabe?—

—Bueno... verás hijo, tu padre y yo discutimos antes de saber de tu existencia. Y como conocia bien la reacción que tendría tu padre, no lo dije nada para no pelear de nuevo... —

Dijo Ink sin saber muy bien como explicar lo que sucedió hacia ya tanto tiempo

—Papi ¿Entonces si estoy castigado?—

Preguntó de manera inocente. Eso le había causado cierta gracia, pero solo había que mirar el estado de la habitación para saber la respuesta de aquello

—Lo siento Jammy, pero vas a estar castigado una buena temporada—


	7. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capitulo 7 - Wattpad

Paper Jam se encontraba aburrido en la mesa del comedor con unos folios y varias pinturas frente a él para colorear. Su padre le había castigado sin salir de casa ni visitar ninguna AU por un mes y se estaba aburriendo mucho. 

Tal vez Ink se había pasado, pero aquello que hizo él pequeño fue muy temerario y podría haber acabado mal.

Aprovechó que su padre estaba distraído para preparar un plan maestro....

Le dio la vuelta a su hoja y empezó a garabatear su magnífico plan, al terminarlo lo miró orgulloso y se rió de una manera tiernamente malvada ante su brillante idea. Mientras tanto Ink Sans observaba a su hijo tratando de no reírse ante lo tierno que se veía su pequeño y se preguntaba a que se debía esa escenita. 

Ya era por la tarde, cuando el menor decidió poner en práctica su plan. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y al no ver a nadie, caminó sigilosamente hasta entrar en la habitación de su padre de nuevo.

Necesitaba leer él diario del artista de nuevo para poder saber la localización de Error, ir a verlo y confesarle su paternidad. Y todo aquello sin que su Papi le descubriera, o el castigo duraría por la eternidad.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro, busco el diario donde la última vez, pero este no se encontraba. Maldijo, o lo que un niño pequeño podría considerar maldecir, que el pintor cambiase de lugar el diario y continuó buscando por toda la habitación, debía darse prisa si quería localizarlo o sino sería descubierto y aquello no se lo podía permitir.

Encontró un diario bajo la cama el cual tomó como el mismo diario

Trataba de leer lo mas rápido que podía, saltándose detalles en busca que la información que necesitaba, pero al ser tan pequeño no entendía muchas palabras y leía algo lento para su gusto.

De entre las páginas del diario, solo logró sonsacar algunas anécdotas y información curiosa como el sabor de helado favorito de su papi, pero no veía por ningún lado lo que buscaba.

¿Donde estaba aquella información que leyó la última vez?

Fue ahí donde se percató del engaño, ¡Aquel no era el mismo diario! Quiso aventarlo contra el suelo, pero entonces sería descubierto.

Aquello no tenía sentido, ¿por que su padre escondía ese diario entonces? 

Buscó en el interior del armario, solo había ropa, como no, pero entonces noto que había una caja que no recordaba que anteriormente estuviese. Tomo una silla y con cuidado de no caerse, se subió para agarrar la caja. Cuando la tuvo en brazos, la dejó en el suelo y empezó a revisar el interior.

Esta parecía estar llena de fotos viejas y varias cosas, entre las cuales encontró el diario. Al tenernerlo en mano, el pequeño esqueleto trató de averiguar mas sobre aquel sujeto o en donde podría encontrarse.

Pasó las hojas con rapidez en busca de encontrar algún lugar donde es pudiese estar, mas la mayoría de lugares que mencionaba ya los conocía o no tenía relación alguna con su padre, hasta que finalmente lo encontró

_El_ _Antivoid_

Aquello le pareció algo estúpido, ya que el lugar donde se hallaban se llamaba igual, pero al parecer los Antivoids también eran como las AUs, hay mas de uno.

Rápidamente, escondió aquel diario en el lugar donde estaba, devolviendo todo a su sitio, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ahora necesitaba su billete para salir de casa, **_el pincel de_** ** _Ink_**  


Fue a revisar lo que estaba haciendo su padre, pues lo necesitaba distraído para poder hacer su hazaña. Por suerte, el artista estaba ocupado preparando la cena para ambos, lo cual le daría el perfecto tiempo para lo que iba a realizar.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta entrar en el estudio de su padre y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

En la habitación había un escritorio lleno de papeles y colores bien organizados, una estantería llena de libros de a saber que cosas, en un lado había un caballete con manchas de pintura, demostrando que este era muy utilizado, y a un lado de este su carismático y conocido pincel. 

Nervioso, se acerco a este para tomarlo con manos temblorosas, estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, además de tener miedo de ser descubierto por su papi. Respiró profundo y tomo el pincel para después derivarse a observarlo. 

Este era tremendamente mas grande que él, por lo que debía cargarlo con ambas manos. Después se dedico a pensar en como diablos se utilizaba, pues su papá nunca le había enseñado por ser muy pequeño pero lo hacia parecer muy fácil. 

Tras un largo tiempo intentándolo y comenzando a tener miedo de ser descubierto, el pequeño finalmente logro abrir un portal, siendo así que alegremente se introdujo a este con el pincel en mano, sin saber muy bien a donde se adentraba.  



	8. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capitulo 8 - Wattpad

Cuando pasó por aquel portal, el pequeño esqueleto no se esperaba caer en la nieve de Snowdin 

Se levanto con cuidado y sacudió la nieve de su ropa mientras miraba los alrededores. Definitivamente era Snowdin, mas no se suponía que debiese estar allí, debía estar en el Antivoid. 

Nervioso y abrazando el pincel de su padre, se encamino por aquel bosque en busca de alguien que le ayudase o alguna pista para saber que AU era. 

El pequeño trataba de mostrarse valiente, pero muchas veces había oído de su papi que algunos universos alternativos eran peligrosos y por eso nunca podía salir solo. Pero ahí estaba él, a sus 6 años caminando solo por aquella fría nieve mientras sostenía el pincel de su padre.  


Caminó durante un rato hasta que finalmente logró encontrar las primeras casas del pueblo, a las cuales se acercó buscando reconocerlas, pero no logró nada, solo casas con muchas luces de Neón y música extraña. Aquel AU no lo conocía lo cual le hizo hacer un puchero.

Quiso seguir su camino cuando alguien le tomo del hombro para llamar su atención. 

—¿Te has perdido pequeño? —

El esqueleto, del susto solo se sobresaltó para después gritar mientras se volteaba a ver al extraño, más al ver que era un Papyrus se tranquilizó 

—Tranquilo pequeño, no te asustes. Se nota que no eres de por aquí... Es raro ver niños. Donde están tus padres? —

Paper Jam Se dedicó a observarle de manera analizan te mientras le escuchaba. Llevaba unas prendas extrañas y sinceramente todo el ambiente olía raro, haciéndole sentir algo mareado

—Mis padres... No lo se, estoy buscando a mi papa, pero no se donde encontrarlo. —

Admitió el pequeño. Sabía que podía confiar en Papyrus, siempre eran muy buenos. 

El esqueleto mayor al ver el rostro del pequeño y su respuesta, se dedicó a cargarlo y sonreírle 

—Este no es lugar para un niño, te parece si vamos a mi casa? Cuando mi hermano termine de trabajar quizás podamos buscar a tu padre. —

El pequeño asintió y se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras abrazaba el pincel de su papi, cosa que noto Papyrus, pero no le dio importancia.  
  


Se encaminaron a la casa mientras iban conversando, siendo así que podía ir descubriendo cosas de ese AU para reconocerla, pero no le sonaba de nada, pero por ahora solo parecía que en ese universo había mucha escasez de niños. 

Al llegar a la casa, Papyrus llamó a ver si estaba su hermano, pero al no obtener respuesta, simplemente dejó al pequeño en el sofá sentado. 

—Si tienes sueño puedes dormir un poco mientras preparo algo de comer. Esperemos que mi hermano no tarde y podamos encontrar a tu padre—

Le dijo con una sonrisa calmada mientras iba a la cocina. Este accedió, pues el ambiente le tenía algo mareado y parecía una buena idea. Sólo esperaba que este Papyrus cocinarse bien o terminaría vomitando.  



	9. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capítulo 9 - Wattpad

Paper Jam fue despertado al ser movido cuando la comida estuvo lista y servida, por lo que restregó sus cuencas para desperezarse y se fue a la mesa para comer.

Al parecer la comida de ese Papyrus no era tan mala, al contrario, estaba bastante buena a decir verdad. Tendría que decirle a su padre que ese AU era genial, pues ese esqueleto era la mar de simpático y le encantaría volver a jugar con el alguna vez. 

En lo que esperaban al Sans de aquel universo, Papyrus y Paper Jam se pusieron a hablar mientras jugaban al monopoly tras la comida. 

El mayor se dedicó a preguntarse cosas al pequeño, buscando saber de sus padres. Jammy por su puesto respondía, pero sus respuestas solo confundían al contrario.  


  
Horas más tarde finalmente apareció el Sans de aquel universo, el cual vestía de una forma muy extraña para la opinión del niño. Este se veía despreocupado, entrando como si nada avisando de su llegada

—¡Papy, ya llegue!—

Dijo sin mas, pero al ver la presencia del pequeño se puso tenso de inmediato, mirando al pequeño esqueleto oscuro con cierto temor

—Papyrus... Ven aqui....—

Dijo mientras le pedía que se alejase del niño, cosa que confundió bastante a ambos jugadores de monopoly

—¿Por que dices eso, Sans? Tenemos invitados y no seria educado dejar al pequeño solo—

—¡Dije que vengas aquí ahora mismo Papyrus, alejate de él!—

A que grito por parte del esqueleto mas bajo llego a asustar al pequeño, siendo así que Papyrus hizo caso a su hermano para evitar que se alterase más e hiciese llorar al pobre Paper Jam

—¿¡Se puede saber por que esa actitud Sans!? ¿Acaso volviste a consumir? Pensé que lo habias dejado hermano, me lo habías prometido—

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! y dime ¿que hace él aqui? —

Sans estaba muy alterado cosa que asustaba al esqueleto menor, el cual ya se encontraba temblando

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Solo es un pobre niño perdido! ¿Crees que podía dejar que pasase frío allí afuera?—

—Papyrus, este no es un niño normal. Sabes que aqui son muy extraños ¿No te parece raro que aparezca uno de la nada?—

Aquello dejó a Papyrus algo pensativo, después de todo tenía razón, los niños eran muy escasos en el Underground

—Bueno si, pero podría venir de New Home...—

—Sabes perfectamente que somos los únicos esqueletos en todo el Underground, Papy. Confía en mi con esto—

Aun inseguro asintió, dejando que su hermano se acercase al pequeño quien había empezado a encogerse en si mismo de los nervios al desconocer lo que pasaba. 

—Tu, ¿Cuales son tus intenciones aquí? ¿También planeas destruir nuestro universo?—

—N-No se de que hablas... Sólo me perdí —

—No me mientas mocoso, en el multiverso solo se conoce a un esqueleto negro y ese es el destructor de AUs, asi que, dime ¿a que viniste?—

Aquello hizo temblar al menor, no entendía que estaba pasando ¿por qué ese Sans era tan hostil? ¿En verdad su padre era un "Destructor de AUs"? Quizás solo tendría que haberse quedado en casa y aquello había sido una mala idea. 

El pequeño comenzó a sollozar temeroso por la presión de la situación, siendo así que bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con el borde de su camiseta. Ni cuando su papá le había regañado se había sentido así. 

Ante aquella reacción, Papyrus no tardo en acercarse a tratar de calmar al pequeño, mirando mal a su hermano, él cual seguía mirándoles con desconfianza

—Sans, creo que te pasaste, sólo es un niño—

"Solo un niño" fue lo que había matado a su hermano en rutas genocidas, penso Sans, pero aquello no era tema de ese universo.

—Que se vaya por donde vino antes de que atraiga problemas—

Sentenció serio, pero el sonido de una explosión al exterior pareció decirles que quizás fuese demasiado tarde para ello.  



	10. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capítulo 10 - Wattpad

Los tres esqueletos se miraron entre ellos con temor, siendo así que el esqueleto blanco mas bajo le miro furioso

—¡Maldito crío, tu lo atrajiste aquí y ahora nos matara a todos!—

Gritó furioso, a lo que Papyrus trato de defenderlo

—Hermano estas exagerando... Por favor Sans, calmate. Es solo un niño—

—¿Solo un niño? ¡Este maldito es el bastardo de ese monstruo! Lo atrajo aqui con el maldito pincel de Ink. Este críoes un traidor y encima nos ha llevado a la destrucción de nuestro universo—

En esos momentos Paper Jam solo lloraba fuertemente asustado mientras se abrazaba a Papyrus. Nunca antes le hablaron asi y no entendía muchas palabras, pero por como sonaban no eran buenas.

El pequeño termino saliendo corriendo de allí sin olvidarse del pincel de su Papá, el cual abrazaba fuertemente. Nunca debió salir de casa solo, no debió escaparse a buscar a su padre, todos decían que era malo, tendría que haberse quedado con Ink y simplemente seguír como siempre.

Al correr mientras lloraba sin ver por donde iba, termino tropezándose con alguien frente a él. Cayo al suelo de espaldas mientras el pincel se escapaba de sus brazos.

Aun sollozante, levanto la mirada, para encontrarse contra los orbes rojos de los ojos extraños y llenos de gliches de Error. El pequeño sorbió su nariz mientras se encogía ante aquella penetrante mirada que le daba aquel esqueleto de huesos color carbón.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Pero que tenemos aqui?—

Dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura del pequeño, notando el pincel del artista con gran interés

—¿Tu no eres el renacuajo de Ink? ¿Que haces aquí tu solo y con su pincel?—

Paper Jam le miro en silencio, con cierto temor. Era la primera vez que veía a Error de cerca, el esqueleto estaba lleno de gliches y parecía tener una mirada algo desquiciada. Por otro lado el pequeño se dedico a analizarlo detalladamente, encontrando varias similitudes con el contrario.

Ambos eran de tonalidades oscuras a diferencia de los esqueletos del multiverso, pues estos siempre eran de huesos color marfil. Sus ojos ambos eran raros, siendo que tenían pupilas extrañas, además que las motas de tintas flotantes sobre la cabeza del pequeño recordaban mucho a los gliches del adulto.

Aquello tampoco paso desapercibido para él mayor, entrañandole mucho, pues al parecer era hijo de Ink. ¿Por que el artista tendria un pequeño tan similar a él?

Dejó de pensar aquello antes de que provocase mas fallos en su mente y se irguió para verlo normal

—¿No vas a responderme? Creo que eso de ahi no te pertenece—

Aquello saco del trance al pequeño, quien había dejado de llorar. Limpio sus lágrimas y se abrazo al pincel de su papá con fuerza de nuevo mientras le miraba

—Umm... Es de mi Papá...—

—Ya veo, ¿Y donde esta?¿Acaso te dejo solo?—

El menor negó con su cabeza mientras le miraba firmemente. 

—Yo... M-me escape de casa— Murmuro algo nervioso mientras bajaba la mirada

—Ya veo... ¿Un pequeño rebelde eh? Que te parece si me das el pincel y se lo devuelvo yo— Dijo el adulto intentando sonar convincente mientras trataba de acercarse al pequeño y así tomar el pincel

—¡No!—

Grito Paper Jam mientras se aferraba mas al pincel, retándole con la mirada mientras retrocedia, cosa que solo causo gracia al adulto. Si fuese por él solo se lo cargaría para tomar el pincel, pero por algún razón las voces en su cabeza le decían que no debía hacerlo. 

—Esta bien pequeño, ¿Y que tal si te vienes conmigo? Este lugar es realmente repugnante—

El pequeño se lo pensó, ya que su papá le decía que no debía ir con desconocidos. Pero él no era un desconocido, él era su padre ¿no?

Paper Jam asintió y se levanto del suelo nevado y fue a tomar la mano del esqueleto mayor mientras su brazo abrazaba el pincel, cosa que hizo que Error se glichease y se apartase violentamente, lo cual asusto al pequeño.

Al ver aquello, Error gruño levemente. No debía asustar al niño si quería utilizarlo, siendo así que solo abrió el portal

—No vuelvas a tocarme ¿vale?—

Paper Jam asintió, siendo así que ahora solo se agarró de la chaqueta del mayor antes de pasar ambos por el portal y dejar UnderLust atrás con la ciudad de Snowdin en llamas  



	11. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capítulo 11 - Wattpad

Ink se encontraba terminando la cena cuando se percató de algo. La casa estaba silenciosa, quizás demasiado teniendo en cuenta que allí vivía un niño de 6 años. 

—¡Paper Jam, baja a ayudar a papá con la mesa! —

Gritó a la espera de una respuesta, sabía que su hijo estaba molesto con él por estar castigado, pero nunca le duraban demasiado las rabietas. 

Al no escuchar a su hijo se preocupo, siendo así que apagó el fuego de la cocina y subió al piso de arriba para buscar a su hijo en la habitación, pero este no se encontraba allí, cosa que solo hizo aumentar su preocupación. 

—Paper Jam, esto no es gracioso. Papa no quiere jugar a las escondidas—

Dijo mientras seguía buscando por la casa, siendo que al llegar frente a su estudio, noto que la puerta estaba abierta y aquello le dio un fuerte escalofrío. 

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y quedó impactado ante lo que encontró. 

**Su pincel no estaba**

No comprendía, ¿por qué su hijo haría eso? Observó el portal abierto y agradeció el poder se capaz de seguirle la pista, aun así seguía aterrado por si algo malo le pasaba. O peor, atraía a compañía indeseable al llevar el pincel. 

Sin más, cruzo el portal sin dudarlo y corrió en busca de su hijo, gritando el nombre de Paper Jam mientras buscaba la mínima pista de donde estaba. 

Y fue en ese momento en el que sintió un escalofrío y escucho una explosión a lo lejos

—No... —

En ese momento entró en pánico, aquello no podía estar sucediendo de verdad.

Aguantando se las ganas de llorar, corrió en dirección Snowdin para encontrarse aquel desolado panorama y observar con los ojos como platos. 

Estaba todo destruido y no parecía haber rastro de su pequeño, que había por todos lados rastros de Error. 

Tenía mucho miedo ¿Y si le había hecho algo a su hijo? Si algo le ocurría a Paper Jam, no iba a perdonarse lo jamás. A pesar de aún tener sentimientos Error, si le hacia algo a su hijo, iba a acabar con él. 

Fue entonces que fue empujado contra el suelo y zarandeado por el Sans de aquel universo

—¡Todo esto es vuestra maldita culpa! ¡Mucho protector de universo y no estuviste aquí a tiempo! ¡¿Como vas a arreglarlo todo si trajiste tu al culpable?! Ese maldito crío... —

Ink había estado tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero al escuchar aquello último lo detuvo de golpe

—Espera... ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Estuviste con Paper? ¡¿Por qué Diablos no enviaste una alerta ante eso?! —

Dijo bastante molesto, estaba furioso y como no estarlo, estaba muy preocupado por su pequeño

—¿Aviso? ¡Lo que debí fue convertirlo en polvo antes de atraer a ese infeliz! —

Lust quiso seguir despotricando, pero no pudo continuar por que se encontró con el puño de Ink.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hijo, maldito! —

Dijo con mucho odio, ¿como podía hablar así de un pobre e inocente niño?

Aquella discusión iba a continuar, y así hubiese sido de no ser por el Papyrus de ese universo

—Hermano, ¡detente! El niño nunca tuvo culpa y lo sabes. Así que deja de pelearte con... Su padre—

Murmuró algo confundido por la situación, pues había otro esqueleto muy similar a su hermano

—Lamentamos no haber podido cuidar de su hijo, ese tipo de negro se lo llevó... —

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Ink se abrieron de golpe. Sin más, se levantó de golpe y dejó al par de hermanos discutiendo. Ya solucionaría el problema de ese universo, necesitaba recuperar a su hijo y su pincel primero.

Se encaminó de regreso al antivoid lo más rápido que pudo, pues no podía hacer gran cosa por si solo ante la ausencia de su pincel, por lo que necesitaba pedir ayuda para llegar donde tenían a su hijo. 

—¿ **Geno?** Necesito tu ayuda... —


	12. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capítulo 12 - Wattpad

Tras pasar el portal, el pequeño se quedó mirando aquel lugar en silencio mientras se mantenía abrazado al pincel de su padre.

El lugar era completamente blanco y vacío, a excepción de varios hilos por el "techo" los cuales parecían estar sosteniendo almas, una nevera maltrecha y un sillón posado frente a un televisor algo viejo.

El adulto, apartó su manga algo brusco para seguir andando hasta sentarse en aquel sillón en silencio antes de encender la tele.

Paper estaba algo confundido y con cierta timidez, se acerco al contrario y se sentó en el suelo al lado del televisor junto al sillón, para mirar con curiosidad al adulto. 

Error simplemente iba pasando los canales de la televisión en busca de algo entretenido hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una especie de telenovela con personajes que resultaban familiares. 

El pequeño no entendía nada, pero los personajes parecían tener un acento curioso. Paper no sabía el porqué Error lo había llevado a ese lugar ¿eso era su casa? Era muy distinta a la suya, además que poco podía llamarse un hogar. 

Miraba en silencio a Error asomándose levemente desde donde estaba sentado, lo cual empezaba a incomodar al mayor, quien ya cansado terminó mirando molesto al pequeño 

—¡¿Que es lo que miras tanto, eh?! —

Ante aquel tono de voz tan alto el pequeño se asustó, dejando de mirarlo mientras se ponía cabizbajo por haber sido regañado. 

A causa de eso, las voces en la cabeza de Error empezaron a alterarse mientras le regañaban y le exigían que se disculpase, siendo así que suspiro para pasar la mano por su rostro y tocar el puente de su nariz. 

—Ugh... Perdón por el tono de voz... No acostumbro a tratar con nadie—

Dijo mientras suspiraba y lo miraba. 

Ante esas palabras, Jammy alzó la mirada más tranquilo y sonrió levemente 

—No pasa nada, a mi a veces también me cuesta. Suelo ser algo tímido —

Comentó mientras se ponia de rodillas para apoyar la cabeza en el reposabrazos del sillón. Error por su parte se trato de alejar del pequeño con cierto disimulo intentando que no se notase su repudio a este. 

—Como sea, solo déjame de mirar ¿si? Es incómodo, además es de mala educación,¿nunca te lo han dicho antes? —

En menor se sintió algo avergonzado y negó con la cabeza 

—No... Papá suele decir que de mala educación es hablar con la boca llena y señalar a la gente —

Comentó con calma. Por otro lado estaba feliz de que su padre le estuviese enseñando algo útil. Estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con él 

El adulto noto la extraña mirada de emoción en el pequeño que ciertamente le incómodaba bastante, por lo que prefirió levantarse e irse a la nevera a por algo de chocolate. El niño no decía nada al respecto, pero ciertamente al ver la chocolatina, el también deseaba pedir una, más no se atrevía por miedo a molestar a Error. 

Siendo sinceros, el adulto no sabía como hacerlo. Quería convencer a aquel niño de que le entregase el pincel de Ink, pero ciertamente no contó con lo pésimo que se le daba tratar con la gente. Suspiro y se sentó de regreso al sillón para comerse su chocolate, pero al notar la mirada del pequeño rodó los ojos. Era obvio el mensaje 

—¿Acaso no te dan de comer en casa? —

—Me escape antes de la cena—

Murmuro el pequeño, evitando mencionar que ya había comido en casa de aquel extraño Papyrus. Pero no le culpen, él sólo quería comer chocolate. 

Error gruño y miro molesto al niño antes de partir de su chocolatina un trozo y entregársela. Cosa que emocionó al pequeño 

—¡Gracias! —

Dijo sonriente antes de empezar a comérselo. En esos momentos, Error comía mientras observaba al pequeño curioso. No entendía el cómo iba ese parentesco con el shorty, quizás en lo único que se parecían era en la estrella del ojo y la altura. Además, ¿cuando había tenido el crío? No conocía que tuviese relación con nadie más... ¿Quizás con Dream?

Esa idea lo molesto mucho, si conocer muy bien el motivo. Lo cual fue un detalle del cual Paper se percató.

—¿Que pasa, señor Error? —

—Tú. Dices que eres el mocoso de Ink, pero no os parecéis en nada... ¿Con quien te tuvo? —

Ante la pregunta, el niño bajo la mirada triste. ¿Su padre entonces no le conocia? ¿Era cierto lo que le decía su papá?

—Papá no me lo quiere decir... Dice que es complicado y que por eso es mejor ser nosotros dos—

Murmuro jugando con sus manos, mientras la mancha de tinta de su cabeza parecía perder gravedad.

¿Osea que no podría tener respuestas directas? Daba igual, debía averiguarlo, y así quizás terminaba con dos pájaros de un tiro cuando completase su plan para tomar el control del pincel y deshacerse del niño.  
  



	13. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capítulo 13 - Wattpad

Ink se encontraba sentado en un sofá, moviendo sus pies nervioso frente a Geno mientras ambos se miraban. No es que fuesen amigos, pero sabía que era el único que podía ayudarlo con Error. 

—¿Con que necesitas mi ayuda Ink? Creo que no hablábamos desde... Lo sucedido—

Murmuro mientras bebía de su taza de té, a la cual Ink le había invitado por cortesía anteriormente. 

Había evadido hablar del asunto en cuestión, después de todo, tras aquello todo el mundo había notado el cambio y sabía que era un tema delicado para hablar con el pintor. 

—Lo sé... Perdimos algo de contacto desde entonces, pero esto es algo serio y solo tu me puedes ayudar —

—¿Por qué? Dream es más propenso a ayudarte en tus problemas—

—Es porque se trata de Error—

Ante sus palabras dejo la taza y miro al pintor, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa

—¿Que ha hecho esta vez? Sabes que no soy su niñero... Y creo que esos asunto los tendrían que resolver solos—

Empezó a decir, más fue cortado por el de mirada estrellada. 

—No es eso, necesito que me ayudes a llegar hasta él. Error tiene a Paper y sin mi pincel no puedo hacer nada, temo lo que pueda hacerle—

Al escuchar eso dejo su taza de inmediato

—¿Como que sin tu pincel? Tu nunca te alejas de él —

Dijo confundido por ese detalle. La verdad es que sin el pincel, solo era como un Sans más. 

—Al parecer Paper se fugó con él y Error lo interceptó... —

Murmuro sintiéndose bastante mal respecto al asunto, seguro que Geno iba a discutirle lo que había sucedido, pero no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. 

—¿¡Dejaste que se marchase con él sin mas!? Sabes perfectamente que eso ew irresponsable de tu parte, ahora Error está sólo con Paper y eso es muy peligroso, a saber que cosas puede enseñarle... Si descubre sus similitudes y le guía por el mal camino todo el multiverso estaría en peligro... ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando!? —

Por aquellas reprimenda, Ink golpeó la mesa a medida que se levantaba. 

—¿¡Crees que no lo se!? A cada minuto que pasamos discutiendo, estamos perdiendo tiempo. Necesito recuperar mi pincel y apartar a mi hijo de Error, ¡no voy a permitir que después de todos estos años me lo arrebate sin más! —

Dijo con una mirada intensa que el contrario comprendió, así que sin más suspiró mientras acariciaba el puente de su inexistente nariz en lo que se levantaba para salir de la casa. 

—Siempre has sido demasiado emocional, a pesar de saber el peligroso potencial del niño lo las mantenido como si nada... Es una bomba de relojería que mas te vale que no explote —

Le recriminó Geno a Ink, el cual ante sus palabras lo miro mal. 

—Mi hijo no es ningún arma, yo se lo que hago—

Dijo furioso antes de que ambos cruzas en por un portal creado por Geno

—Si fuese así no estaríamos en esta situación —

Gruñó acomodandose Geno su bufanda roja para finalmente desaparecer por el portal, en busca de llegar a su destino.

En esos momentos estaban en una misión de rescate muy seria, pues de eso dependía la estabilidad del multiverso. 


	14. Who Is My Daddy? (Errorink) - Capítulo 14 - Wattpad

Por otro lado, en el antivoid continuaban padre e hijo interactuando. En su mayoría eran el adulto gruñendo molesto por culpa del pequeño, el cual era muy curioso respecto a su padre, pero apreciaba aquel tiempo juntos aunque fuese sentado en el suelo en silencio junto a él a pesar de que, como niño que era, no aguantaba mucho tiempo de esa manera, lo que era el motivo de la irritación de Error. 

Simplemente no entendía el porqué estaba haciendo todo aquello. Podría simplemente acabar con aquel enano y quitarle el pincel sin más, sería más fácil para él. Pero como no, las voces de su cabeza se alteraban cada vez que simplememte planteaba la idea. 

No comprendía esa actitud por parte de las voces, y siendo sincero, empezaba a pensar en ignorarlas porque el pequeño estaba terminando con su paciencia. 

Jammy por su parte empezaba a aburrirse, y su padre parecía estar bastante molesto, a lo que decidió entretenerse y ponerse a dibujar. No tenía nada para hacerlo, pero él siempre sabía como apañarselas. 

Error veía tranquilamente la televisión disfrutando el silencio, prácticamente olvidándose de la presencia del pequeño cuando su tranquilidad se vio perturbada al ver una mariposa negra revoloteando frente a él. 

¿De dónde había salido esa cosa? 

Estaban en el antivoid, se suponía que no había absolutamente nada a excepción de las cosas que él había puesto, como las almas atrapadas entre sus hilos en el techo o el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

Fue entonces que escucho tararear al niño de manera despreocupada, por lo que volteo a verle

Paper Jam se encontraba en el suelo tumbado mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire. Estaba entretenido dibujando en el suelo con dios sabe que y extrañamente aquellos dibujos parecían cobrar vida

Error no entendía como hacía eso, pues no estaba usando el pincel de Ink, entonces ¿que hacía para que esos dibujos se volviesen parte de la realidad?

Se levantó del sillón y se acerco al pequeño para ver que hacía más de cerca. 

Jammy no se percató de que su padre estaba a su lado viendo como dibujaba tranquilamente con su dedo, para después aquella mariposa cobrase vida mientras sonreía. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver unos hilos atrapará y destrozar la, dejando solo manchas de tinta en el suelo. 

El pequeño impactado volteo a ver al dueño de los hilos

—Se pues saber como diablos hiciste eso y por qué? —

Exigió el mayor con una mirada sería, la cual puso nervioso a Paper Jam

—Y-yo solo estaba pintando... A veces eso pasa cuando pinto, papi dice que es normal que suceda—

Murmuro mientras jugaba con sus manos. ¿Había hecho algo malo? 

—¿Pero Como? No hay pinturas y no estas usando el pincel de Ink... —

Dijo ya algo irritado, ese crío le estaba mintiendo y eso no le gustaba nada. Su paciencia se acababa

—Oh, eso es sencillo. No me hacen falta, tengo mi propia tinta ¡mira! —

Dijo animado para así tocar con el dedo la tinta que flotaba cerca de su cabeza y tras meter el dedo cual pluma, empezó a dibujar en el suelo una flor, la cual no tardo en florecer en el suelo, impresionado a Error al instante. 

Aquello lo dejó pensando. Tal vez no necesitaba el pincel de Ink para nada, aquel niño parecía ser capaz de hacer lo mismo él solo, era como una mina de oro. Podría utilizarlo bien y conseguía convencerlo, además que si ponía al pequeño contra Ink sería una doble ganancia

—Increíble... —

Murmuro mientras su mente seguía maquinando el como utilizar a Paper Jam en contra de Ink

Por otro lado, el inocente niño no sabía de los planes de su progenitor, estaba interesado en otra cosa que llamó su atención

—¿Oye, como hiciste eso? Tus hilos si que son impresionantes... ¿Me enseñas como hacerlo? —

Eso desoriento un poco a Error, después de todo esa era una habilidad solo suya. Aún así accedió, después de todo si tenia al pequeño contento sería más fácil utilizarlo.

Se sentó a su lado y con tranquilidad le empezó a enseñar como hacía los hilos para después mostrarle distintos juegos que se podían hacer con ellos.

Jammy lo observaba atentamente e ilusionado trataba de imitarlo. Le resultaba algo muy entretenido para hacer.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Paper Jam consiguió hacerlo e imitarlo, siendo así que emocionado le mostró con orgullo a su padre que lo había conseguido.

Error cada vez estaba más confundido. No sabía de dónde había salido ese niño pero cada vez le causaba más curiosidad, era una caja de sorpresas que se aseguraría en conocer bien para así poder usar a su favor y terminar con Ink.


End file.
